Out of Nowhere
by FostersFanaticcc1
Summary: What happens when someone literally just barges into The Fosters life... the drama continues. (Once again summary sucks but promise its way better than it seems)
1. Chapter 1

AN: SO I LITERALLY CAME UP WITH THIS STORY IN THE SHOWER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

STEF

Me and Lena was getting ready to make dinner, the kids really didn't have any homework since summer vacation was about to start in 2 weeks. So Jude was playing his new video game, Mariana and Callie was on there computer watching something together, Brandon was sitting in the kitchen with us in his piano practicing and Jesus was out on his skateboard.

Everybody was occupied for the time being and for the first time in a really time there was not drama at all. I walked to the front of the house and stared outside watching Jesus. He was such a good skateboarder.

I noticed there started to be clouds on the sky, so it looked like rain to me. Jesus was still skateboarding regardless of the clouds. I swear this boy will skateboard in the snow if he could. But when I heard thunder, I knocked on the window near the front door and told Jesus to come in. He groaned and came in the door. He slammed his skateboard down and ran into the bathroom.

"Jesus come get your skateboard now, before I..." and that is when I heard the front door slam and a girl standing inside my house shaking a little. All I could do was stare at this girl. This girl was a african american woman a little darker than Lena. She had her head shaved to one side, one side was long and was red and blue at the tips. She had a noise piercing, a eyebrow piercing and the left side of her bottom lip. She had tattoos running up and down her arm. She was wearing a crop top which showed off her bell button ring and skinny jeans with pink converses on. Like what in the world.

"Ummm, excuse me but who are you and what are you doing in my house," I asked her almost about to go in cop mood and protect my family

Everyone obviously stopped doing what they was doing and was standing near the steps, just watching in awe. Lena was trying to gather them all together at once

"I'm sorry to barge in this but the door was open and I needed somewhere to hide for a minute."

"Hide from what. Just what are you doing in my house, you can't just barge in people's house like this," I said moving towards her with my arms crossed.

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't have nowhere else to run. Please just for 5 minutes then I will leave. I will know for sure that he can't find me," she said with a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"Sweetheart," Lena said starting to speak up, "Who is he."

"Don't worry about that, just please give me 5 minutes, I'm not here to cause any harm to any of you or disrespect your household, even though I broke in here. Just a few minutes," she said giving us the please gesture with her hands.

I just looked at this girl for another minute, getting out of cop mode and going into mommy mode. Regardless of this girls appearance I could see the sweetness in her. Even though I knew not a thing about her, she looked completely harmless in a way.

"Well would you like to sit down, can I give you something to drink.

"Umm, no I'm ok I just need to stand here for a second," She said slowing her breathing down.

"But anyway I'm Khashna, the least I can do is introduce myself, and what about the rest of you," she said holding out her hands for us to shake.

I just exhaled and held out my hand, "well I'm Stef," I said shaking her hand. And Lena walking up next to me." And this is my wife Lena."

"Hi, Lena she said smiling shaking her hand. And who is everyone else."

"Well," I said going from left to right. "This is Mariana, Jude, Callie, Jesus, and Brandon," I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you guys," Khashna said waving at them.

They just stood there giving her half smiles.

"I know you guys are like who is this crazy chick in my house, and like I said Im sooo sorry I barged in. I didn't mean to interrupt your day at all."

"It's ok Khashna, are you sure we can't give you anything, it will not be a problem for any of us," Lena said.

"Ok well maybe some water might be nice, I am a little tired from all that running I just did. I feel like my feet are swollen," she said reaching down grabbing her foot.

"Well come in the kitchen I can get you some water, um kids can you head on upstairs me and your mom will be down in a minute," Lena said shoving the kids upstairs.

I had her follow me to kitchen and pointed for her to sit on one of the stools.

"So how old are you Khashna," I asked her getting her a bottles water. Lena coming in sitting across from her.

"I'm 16, ill be 17 in 2 weeks," she said taking a sip of her water.

"Do you live near around here," Lena asked here.

"Well kind of, my aunt lives around the corner, I go over there sometimes to just chill out and get away from everything, she is kind of up there in age." She said looking down at her manicured nails.

"Oh, well where are your parents," I asked her sitting down next to Lena.

"Um, well my dad is in jail and my mom is somewhere around the world. Who knows," she said rolling her eyes a little.

"Well sweetie, who do you live with at the moment," Lena asked her with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Um... well.. right now, I am umm. Enough about me are you ladies gay because you said she was your wife.

_Why was this girl always trying to change the subject_

"Yes, we are gay and we are married, we just got married actually. But been together for 10 years prior to the marriage.

"Aww, thats sweet, I love gay couples. My best friend is gay. What about all the teenagers though are they yours," she said looking at us with a slight smile of interest.

"Yes, well the tall boy Brandon is my biological son from a previous marriage and.."

"Wait married to a man, I thought you was gay, she said scrunching up her face with confusion.

"Yes to a man and I am gay but that is a long story. But the latinos Jesus and Mariana are the twins was adopted by us when they were 10 but we fostered them when they where 5 years old. And the other little boy Jude and girl Callie we adopted 2 months ago they are brother and sister, I told and she just nodded her head

"Damn, that is a lot of kids. You guys must be like brain surgeons and stuff to raise 5 teens.

"Well actually, Lena is a vice principal at there school and I am a cop."

"Oh your a police officer, ouch, I would hate to be around you," she said chuckling a little and taking a sip of her water.

I laughed a little bit at that.

"I'm actually not that bad to be around, I save the cop stuff for work."

"Oh cool, well I guess I better get going. I'm sorry I was being so noisy," she said starting to get up.

"Wait, Khashna, hold on sit back down please," I said as she sat back down.

For some reason I couldn't have her leave yet, I needed to know more about this girl that just barged in my house.

"Sweetheart, first of all, I said getting up off my stool and moving to the one sitting next to her. "Who or what are you running from and where are you living at at the moment."

She looked at me and I looked at her and I saw the most saddest eyes that I haven't seen since we first got Mariana. Who and where did this girl all of a sudden come from.

AN: SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK. PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I NEED TO KNOW LIKE I SAID I GOT THIS STORY WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER.

SHOULD I CONTINUE, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT. BUT WHO IS KHASHNA RUNNING AWAY FROM AND WHAT IS THE BACKGROUND ABOUT THIS GIRL.

THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE TOLD FROM EVERYBODY'S POINT OF VIEW THROUGHOUT THE STORY. BUT MOSTLY STEF'S, LENA'S AND KHASHNA'S. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	2. Chapter 2

AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, HERE IS CHAPTER 2. YOU ARE GOING TO KNOW MORE ABOUT KHASHNA'S BACK STORY.

MARIANA

After my mom sent us upstairs and told us she will talk to us later, we all sat in me and Callie's room, just sitting not really saying anything.

"So what do you think mom's are talking about with her, like she just randomly showed up in our house," Jude said siting on the floor on the side of my bed.

"Who knows, hope they telling her that she has to leave and mom can arrest her for breaking and entering," Jesus said.

"Jesus, I'm sure they are just trying to find out who this girl is and why she did just run into some strangers house," Callie said.

"Well I know mama is probably saying something to her about her appearance, I mean I think she looks hot, but I know mama doesn't at all, like I get yelled at for wearing a spaghetti strap,"I said sitting up on my bed.

"I guess we just have to wait and see," Brandon said shrugging his shoulder.

KHASHNA

I enjoyed talking to Stef and Lena, they seemed like really sweet people. I'm just glad I ran in there house and not some serial killers house. I'm just glad this lady wasn't arresting me for breaking in her house. When she said she was a cop I almost freaked out, but I decided to make a joke about it instead.

But when Stef sat next to me and asked who or I was running away from I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her, I really didn't want to, but I just looked in this woman's eyes, I lady I have never met before and I just saw trust in her eyes. I just looked at her I didn't know what to do. So I faced the counter and played with my fingers, something I did when I was nervous.

"Sweetheart, it's ok, you can talk to me. You can ask any of my kids that you can trust me and you don't have to be uncomfortable," Stef said looking at me.

"I looked back up her and just breathed in and out for a second before I decided to open up my mouth.

"Well, today while I was over my aunts house. I was helping her make her dinner. Like I said she is up in age and has just a little trouble getting around the house and ummm, my phone kept vibrating in my pocket, I didn't answer it because I was busy, I just kept vibrating and then all of a sudden my umm, my he just.. umm he just," I said. But I just talking and started to play with my fingers again.

"It's ok honey you can keep going.

"Well my boyfriend, all of a sudden barged into my aunts house, I didn't see him I just heard him calling my name. See the good thing in all this is that the kitchen is all the way in the back of the house and there is a back door. I knew I had to run and get away. I looked at my phone and noticed all the missing calls where from him. He hated it when I didn't answer his calls. I put my phone back in my pocket. I kissed my aunt and told her I will call later. And I ran out the back door and jumped over the fence and just ran. I heard him calling my name while I just ran he must of been following me that is when I saw your door opened and that is when I ran away."

"So you was running away from your boyfriend," Stef said looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I was running away from him."

"Is he abusive to you," Lena said with a very concerned look on her eyes.

Why did she have to ask me this question. I really didn't want to answer her but I knew I had to.

"Yes he is abusive to me. We have been together for 7 months but I knew him alot longer he was good friends with my dad. He gets mad sometimes and when he does, he does hit me but he always apologize." I said trying to make this sound good when I knew it wasn't

"That doesn't matter, he should not be putting his hands on you. How old is this boyfriend of yours and is this the person you are living with."

"He is 22, and I do live with him. When my dad got locked up and after my mom split to go do worthless shit, I had to move in with him. Cause like I wasn't going to have anywhere to go," I said just shrugging my shoulders. I looked at Stef and Lena and Stef had a look in her face that made it look like she wanted to hurt someone. And Lena just looked concerned.

"Guys, I promise I'm ok, I have loved him for so long. See we was in secret before my dad got locked up. He knew if my dad found out he liked me, my dad would of shot a bullet in his ass. So whenever my dad wasn't around we would always do side glances around or sneak in a peck or something. We was on the real down low. I was aware of his age but I couldn't help myself he was just so yummy looking and the way his body was. Like he has the cutest dimples ever. I really liked him and I knew he felt that way about me. But when my dad got locked up. we made it official and I moved in with him after my mom left. He just started hitting me like 3 months ago. But not a lot like I said, we always have fin together and he takes care of me and made sure all my needs are met. I love him but I just really wish he will stop hitting me.

After I said that, I just smiled and looked at Stef and Lena and they just sat there. Not saying one word.

"Umm hello, I mean say something," I said waving in front of there face.

"So, you do realize that he is very wrong and can go to jail," Stef said with a stern and concerned look on her face.

"Yes I know this but I love him, and Stef you have to promise that you will not arrest him and will not say nothing to anybody or your other cop friends," I said giving her a please look.

"Honey, I can not promise that, what he did is very wrong, for putting his hands on you for one, and he is sleeping with a minor, because I am pretty sure you two are having sex," Stef said.

"You can't just assume we are having sex Stef, what if we aren't." I said raising my eyebrow and folding my arms.

They both gave me an "are you serious look."

"Ok, you mean to tell me that you aren't having sex, your a teenager, and by the looks of what this guy sounds like, i'm pretty sure he wants sex from you," Lena said still giving me that look.

"OK, we are having sex, but not a lot because I don't be in the mood, but when we do it is pretty freaking..."

"Ok ok ok, well Khashna it is not good that you are having sex and wrong, but we will deal will all of this later, but right now I feel that you should stay here for the night, and i can assume that Stef agrees with me on this one," Lena said giving Stef a side eye.

I just looked at Stef and she just glared at Lena for a moment. It looks like they was having a conversation with there eyes, I knew they was because that is what me and my best friend always did with each other.

"Yes, me and Lena would love it if you stayed with us for the night or until we can get all of this figured out," Stef said to me.

"No, it is fine I can just go back to my aunts, and..."

"No, you can not go back to your aunts house, your boyfriend will be waiting for you there and he knows where to find you," Stef said with a serious tone.

"I mean I don't really know you guys I can't just stay here, I don't want to intrude."

"Trust me honey you won't we will both feel safe if you stayed here and until we can get your boyfriend situation figured out ok," Stef said.

"Alright fine, but what are you going to tell your kids," I asked them.

"Don't worry about that, we will talk to them ok," Lena said to me.

"Alright can I at least get my stuff, like my clothes and everything, I have some at my aunts but I need to go to my boyfriends house and get my clothes, since I'm not going back there.

"Yes, sure sweetie I will be driving you though ok, just to be safe alright," she said while rubbing the top of my hand. I just looked at her and smiled.

"But for right now lets go get the kids and talk to them and after that you and Stef can go get your clothes and things," Lena said.

I got up from the stool and so did Stef, she put her arm around me and walked me towards the living room.

"Trust me honey its going to ok, and we would never let anyone hurt you ever again," Stef said.

I just looked up at her and smiled and she gave me a small wink.

AN: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK. LET ME KNOW


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER ! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY.

LENA

"Hey Khashna why don't you go sit in the living room for me for a second while I talk to Stef for a second," I told Khashna as Stef had a arm around her shoulder.

"Um yea sure, can I turn on the TV, I don't want to just sit there," she said looking at them.

"Yeah sure honey we will be in the backyard, just give us 5 minutes ok," I told her patting her back.

She walked into the living room as Stef and walked in the back.

"So, do you think this is a good idea letting her stay with us," I asked Stef.

"If it keeps her away from that son a bitch, then yea," Stef said pacing back and forth.

"I agree, but that language I don't agree with," I said giving her that look.

"I'm sorry, but come on Lena. I swear I would work everyday and every hour to get predators like him off the street, and harming little girls like Khashna," Stef said still pacing.

"I understand, but what are you going to do about him," I asked her.

"I'm getting a restraining order out on him, because I don't want him anywhere near her."

"So where do you think she can stay, I really don't want to put her on the couch. We can get that air mattress out and she can stay in our room," I said while Stef gave me a weird look.

"Umm, yea how about no, like there goes an metaphor to the end of our romance life."

"I didn't even think about that, but how about we clean out the basement and she can stay there, and we can put the air mattress in there and tomorrow when I get off of work we can go find a bed," I said.

"That can work, and while I'm out with her, you can talk to the kids and you can start getting the basement together," Stef said to me touching my shoulder after she stopped pacing.

"Alright well I'm going to go get the kids up to date on all this and you go get her stuff, and please don't do anything stupid Stef," I sad giving her that glare.

"I promise I won't," Stef said while giving me a hug and kissing my cheek. "But I am getting my badge, my gun, and badge."

"Stef, all that is not necessary." I said to her.

"Um, do you want a repeat of the last time I got shot, her boyfriend can be there, and over my dead will I let someone hurt that girl under my watch," Stef said while walking towards the door.

"OK, just please be careful," I told her.

She just winked at me and I smiled at her. I went back in the house and upstairs to talk to the kids. I found all the kids sitting around in Callie and Mariana's room.

"Hey you guys ok, why are you all in here," I asked them which they all just stared at me. Until one of them just spoke.

"We where just waiting till you or mom came up, we kind of just all camped out up here," Brandon said.

"Well I have to discuss somethings with you," I said sitting on the end of Mariana's bed. "We have decided to let Khashna stay here with us for awhile, she is going through some stuff, and it is up to her to share with you guys. But me and your mom feel like she deserves somewhere to stay until we can get some things straight. But until then I need you guys help in cleaning out the basement so she can have somewhere to stay, is this alright with everybody," I asked them.

They all nodded and just looked at each other.

"Does anybody have anything to say," I asked them because they looked like they had something to say.

"Umm, where is Khashna anyway," Jesus asked me.

"Her and mom went to get her stuff, they will be back later tonight, and that is why we need to get a move on, on the basement," I told them and Jesus nodded in agreement.

"There is no way we can get that basement tonight, have you been down there lately," Brandon asked me.

"Well at least we can get it started tonight so tomorrow she can somewhere to stay."

"And aren't you and mom like scared of her, like by the way she looks, I mean I think its cute for her, but I know you and mom" Mariana said looking at me with a concerned look.

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "No, we are not scared of her. Yes her appearance is a little new for me and your mom, but she is a sweet girl and we know you guys are going to get along with her just fine, and me and your mom will talk to her about her appearance a little later," I told Mariana who just looked at me with no amusement in her face.

"I'm just saying because if me and Callie where to walk out the house looking like that, you two would be in comas," she said while picking up her phone.

"Yeah just like there face when they saw you with a nose piercing," Jude said with a smirk on his face.

"Haha, very funny," Mariana said giving Jude a mean look.

"Alright enough with the talking lets get going with the basement," I said standing up ushering everyone to get up.

"What about dinner," Jesus said rubbing his stomach. "I'm pretty hungry."

"I can order pizza, let's just go," I said as everyone walked out the room.

STEF

When me and Khashna got in the car, I got my map app out on my phone.

"So what is this guy's address, I want to try and make this as quick as possible,"I asked her looking at her waiting for her to say something.

"Umm its 45 Granger Street, its like 30 minutes away from here," she said pulling out her phone.

"Yea your right, so do you have duffel bags, and suitcases or do we need to go buy some, before we go.

"Oh, no I have plenty of them at home."

"Alright, well let's get a move on," i said pulling out the driveway.

The first 10 minutes was pretty silent, because she was too busy on her phone.

"So you and you are really cute together," she said putting her phone in the cup holder.

"Thanks, I love her alot," I said through a chuckle.

"So, about that long story, why was you married to a man if your a lesbian," she said lifting up her eyebrow at me.

"Do you really want to know," I asked her.

"Umm, duh or else I wouldn't have asked you."

"Well when I was a teenager I had a friend, we was one afternoon cuddling on the couch and my dad walked in on me. He sent me to a minister and after that, the feelings I thought I had for woman were pushed to the back-burner. I met Mike, had Brandon, and we got married. So basically I married Mike because of Brandon and to please my dad and when Brandon was 5 I met Lena. I realized who I was when I met Lena."

"Wow, so you put that poor man through all that, then you left him for a woman," she said laughing a little.

"Well, not really me and him are really good friends we actually work together, and I'm sure you will probably meet him."

"Does he get along with Lena," she asked me.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," I told her. I have to admit she was being a little noisy.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll stop talking."

"I mean it's fine, it's just my own kids don't even ask me as many questions, and yes they do, at first they didn't but now they do."

"That's actually wonderful, because if he always around, you need peace and love in the family," she said giving me a slight grin.

"Since we are playing 21 questions, I have a question for you. Why in the hell do you have so many tattoos and so may piercings," I looked at her trying to keep my eyes on the road at the same time.

"Ohh what you see is nothing, I have a lot more she said.

"Wait there is more," I said giving her a shocked look.

"Yuup, I have a tongue ring," she said sticking out her tongue. "I also have my hips pierced," she said pushing her jeans down a little and showing me her hip piercing and I noticed another tattoo on the end of her stomach. "I also have my back dimples pierced, this one hurt the worst out of all of them," she said lifting up her shirt turning around in her seat and lowering her jeans again. I also noticed a tattoo on her lower back.

"My nipples are also pierced, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to see that," she said laughing.

"Your right I don't but are there anymore," I asked her.

"Yup, on my legs. But I have to take my jeans off to show you, and then I have one on my right foot, and one on the top of each of my breasts, and the side of my neck," which she showed me moving her hair out the way.

"Why do you have to have so much though," I asked her with a concerned tone in my voice.

"It's what makes me, me. I love them, I feel like they express who I am. I just like them and my hair, expresses the wild side of me. I'm getting it pink probably next week. I know for sure I'm definitely getting more tattoos.

"More," I said laughing. "Where are you going to put them."

"I'll find somewhere, but I hope you and Lena don't make me stop, because if you do, this is not going to work out at all."

"Well, you aren't are child, your just a guest in our house, but I will advise you that all of that stuff can cause an infection," I said turning the corner to her boyfriends street.

"It won't trust me I had tattoos since I was 12. I'm fine, trust me she said," looking out the window.

I noticed how scared she got, when we got closer to the house. As my GPS said the destination is on your left. Khashna slammed back in her seat and started breathing real heavy. This house was pretty big to be exact, a little bigger than our house. I noticed how nervous she got.

"You ok, honey," I said rubbing her hands.

"Yes, I am fine, I just hope he is not here I really don't want to have to deal with him right now, I just want to get my stuff and go.

"Trust me, everything is fine. I'll be right there with you."

She smiled at me and got out the car. I clipped my gun and badge on and put my vest on. And I grabbed her hand as she took her keys out her pocket. She held on to my hand for dear life, as we walked up to the door.

AN: SO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF BORING BUT THIS STORY IS JUST GETTING STARTED.

REVIEWS AND COMMENTS


	4. Chapter 4

AN: SO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE.

KHASHNA

The car ride was fun and awkward, Stef seemed like a cool person to be with, but when we arrived at Miquel's house, I got really scared. I didn't see his car, so I hope he wasn't home.

Stef grabbed my hand and I held on to it like my life depended on it. I haven't known these woman for 5 hours and I had all the trust in the world that Stef was going to keep me safe.

I unlocked the door, and when we walked inside the house all the lights where out, that had to mean that he wasn't here, because every time he came home he turned every single light on in the house.

"Ok, he isn't here, now can we just make this fast please," I said running up the stairs.

"Do you want me to come up," Stef yelled at me.

"Yeah, it is fine, you can actually help me so we can hurry up," she told me still walking up the stairs.

When we got in me and Miquel's room, I opened my closet and started pulling all y clothes out.

"Um, Stef can you grab my suitcases out the wall closet, the pink ones, and the bin that is on top of the closet also," I said to her.

"Sure sweets," she said walking out to me.

I pulled all of my stuff off the hangers. I had so much clothes, that I knew we was going to take a little longer than I wanted to.

Stef walked backed in and her eyes got real big I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I know I got a lot of clothes. Im a shop-a-holic to the max," I said still taking my clothes off the hanger.

"I can see that but you are just like Mariana, you don't need all these clothes," she said looking through my clothes. "And all these clothes cost more than my car and house put together," she said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yep, everything I own has to be designer, and you haven't even seen my shoes and purses, actually can you go to the other closet, its our shoe closet and get all my shoes and put them in my bins," I asked her pointing to the other closet.

"Yup," she said heading over to my shoe closet.

All I heard was a loud wow, I guess she must of been surprised at how much shoes I had. I counted them last week, I had 204 pair of shoes.

"Umm, Khashna is all of these shoes going to fit in 4 bins," she yelled at me.

I walked over towards her and she was laughing.

"What's so funny," I asked her with a concerned tone.

"Nothing, nothing at all, you do know all of your shoes can not fit in these bins," she said to me still laughing.

"I don't know what is so funny, but um don't worry about my work out shoes, just make sure you get all my heels and my flats and my Jordan's and Converses, and my two pair of vans."

"I still don't think, all of that is going to fit in these bins," Stef told me.

"Just take Miquel's over on his side, he never uses them," I told her patting her on the back and walking out the closet and going back over to my clothes.

Me and Stef spent about an hour packing up. I was almost done with my clothes, Stef had finished up with my shoes and purses, and was helping me with all of my clothes. Then that is when I heard the front door slammed.

"Oh shit," I said.

"KHASHNA, KHASHNA, I KNOW YOU HERE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW," he yelled from downstairs.

I found myself standing still in one place not moving, just breathing in and out to help me stay calm.

"Khashna, you just finish up here and I will talk to him. When you are done just bring your stuff down," Stef told me as she walking downstairs.

"I finished grabbing the rest of my stuff out my drawers, I was all finished packing, there was just one more thing I needed to get. I reached into my closet and pulled apart the corner of the carpet and lifted it up. I lifted up the floorboard underneath it, and pulled up a manilla envelope which contained about 5grand in it. I put that into my purse and reminded myself that I needed to put my emergency money in my bank account.

"While I was gathering all my stuff, I heard Miquel yelling at Stef, saying stuff like he didn't care about her being a cop, I knew he was raising hell down there.

I grabbed everything I can take at once, and went downstairs and when he saw me he practically ran over to me until Stef grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Khashna, I have been looking for you everywhere, I was so worried about you, and what the hell are you doing with all these bags, are you leaving me," he said still trying to get out of Stef's grip.

"Yes, I am leaving you, I'm done with you and please don't try to find me,"I said leaving my stuff by the door.

"Khashna, what in the hell are you doing, you know you love me and what about everything me and you been through, and you are leaving me to stay with people that you don't even know," he said practically yelling at me.

"Yes, I am because I know for sure that they won't put there hands on me," I said leaving him with a dumbfound look on his face.

I walked up the stairs, and grabbed the rest of my stuff, and walked back downstairs and I noticed that Miquel was gone.

"Where did he go," I asked Stef.

"He went to go take your stuff to the car, but are you ok," Stef said grabbing my hand.

"Yea, I am fine I just want to get out of here," I said walking over towards the door.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot about my toiletries and stuff like my shower gel, my toothbrush, and tampons and stuff."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, we have all that at the house, lets just go," she said picking up the bins, while I grabbed my suitcases.

xxxxx

The ride back to her house was silent, I was just to busy thinking about Miquel and what he said to me when I was putting my stuff in the trunk. It made me cringe when he said what he said.I just had to put it to the back of my head. I knew Stef was going to protect me.

When we got to the house, she called everyone to come help with my stuff and to bring it down to the basement. They informed that we was going to go out to get me a bed set, but for tonight I was going to have to sleep on the couch, which was fine with me.

All of my stuff was in the basement and I realized that I had way to much stuff.

STEF

I was getting ready for bed, brushing my teeth and stuff, while Lena was taking all the pillows off the bed.

"So how did it go at her house," Lena asked me sitting down on the bed.

"Well her boyfriend showed up, while we was packing up her stuff, I'm going to have to keep an eye out for him. Because I know that is not the last time I am going to see him."

"He didn't look dangerous did he," Lena asked me.

"If dangerous had a look, then I can say yes," I said sitting next to Lena on the bed. "And you know, something has me curious. That girl had to much clothes, I know you saw how many suitcases, bags, and bins she had.

"I noticed, but Mariana's stuff will probably take up all of her stuff too," Lena said to me.

"I know that, but the stuff she had. I mean all of her stuff was designer, names I can't even pronounce, all of he purses where either Coach or Michel Kors. And her shoes, all of her heels where Jimmy Cho's an red bottoms, and extremely high. And she had every color of converse out there. Like how can a 16 year old afford all of that stuff.

"Maybe, her parents brought it for her Stef you are overreacting," Lena said looking at me.

"To be honest Lena I don't think I am, by far," I told her and that is when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said towards the door.

Khashna peaks out the corner of the door, and me and Lena start smiling.

"Is it ok if I come in here," she said still peaking out the door.

"Yes, you can come in," I said to Khashna as she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

She had her hair in a scarf and was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts that stopped above her thigh. I was finally seeing all the tattoos on her leg, she had as much on her leg as she did on her arm. All of the tats was still going to be new to me and I knew Lena too.

"You can always come in here Khashna, just make sure you knock first ok," Lena said to her.

"Yeah, sure I always knock, but Stef I just wanted to know if I can have the toothbrush and towel you told me you will give to me," she said standing by the foot of the bed.

"Oh, yeah sure," I said getting up heading into the bathroom to grab a towel, washcloth, and a toothbrush for her.

"Do you need anything else," Lena asked her.

"No, this is fine, I am just head to bed.

"Actually have a seat on the bed for me, I need to ask you a question," I said grabbing her shoulders.

"Is everything ok," she asked me.

"Yes, I just want to ask you something," I said sitting on the head of the bed and Khashna sitting on the end.

I noticed that she was nervous because she started to play with her fingers and move her leg up and down. But if she can only know that this question I needed to ask her, was going to have her shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT I WAS WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY.

KHASHNA

When Stef told me she had something to ask me I really got a little nervous. I had no idea what she wanted to ask me.

"So I realized that you had some pricey clothes and shoes. Like me and Lena both have jobs and we can't afford not even half of your stuff," Stef asked with concern in her voice.

"Um, so where are you getting at," I asked her with my eyebrow raised.

"Who is buying that stuff for you, I am pretty sure you don't have a job because you would of said something about it already. How can you afford to buy all that stuff," Stef asked me.

I found myself twisting up inside, I really didn't want to tell her that my boyfriend was a well known drug dealer and that I helped him, I knew they would kick me out, and Stef was a cop she could arrest both of us.

"Sweetheart its ok, you can tell us, its not going to change anything," Stef said rubbing my hand.

"I umm, well my boyfriend he is a um a drug dealer and I kind of help him, I am only doing this because, well I was doing it because he made me, and basically I already knew about the business because he picked up the business when my dad went to jail. He was already working for him, but he was my dads best man. I just help him basically and he gives me 50/50 of whatever he makes, but he buys all my clothes basically," I said to them and Lena and Stef both had surprised looks on there faces.

"But I promise, I hate doing it, I know its wrong and I can go to jail, I will never go back to doing that, just please don't arrest me or him," I said squeezing Stef's hand.

"Honey, Im not going to arrest you or him, Im off duty."

"I know but you can when you go on duty," I said to her.

"I don't have any evidence that he is doing that, I have to get a warrant and everything before I arrest him."

"Oh, well good but I need my clothes and stuff, fashion is what makes me."

"We are not going to make you return your stuff, but just watch out for Mariana, she is a fashion queen just like you, she might steal some of your stuff, " Stef said chucking and Lena nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh, its ok I like to share."

"Well, I really want you to know that what your boyfriend is doing is really wrong, and he can go to jail for a really long time. And I seriously want you to stay away from him, and Im serious Khashna, don't even text him. And if he does you let me know, yes," Stef looking at me with a stern look on her face.

"I promise," I said to her getting up off the bed. "But I'm tired, going to try to get some sleep.

"Alright sweetie, have a goodnight," Lena said to me.

I just winked at them and walked out. I felt bad because I knew I couldn't keep that promise I made to them.

[NEXT MORNING]

I woke up feeling like crap, I could barely get off of the couch. I felt so sick to my stomach. Twice in the middle of the night I threw up. It was around 7 in the morning. I went down in the basement and got my clothes for the day and rushed up to the bathroom. But when I tried to get in there someone was already in the shower. And my insides was about to come up any minute. I knew I really didn't have time to run downstairs. The door was locked and then I remembered that Stef and Lena had a bathroom in there room. I felt my stomach was about to come out my throat. I dropped my clothes on the floor in the hallway. And barged in there bedroom I knew they told me to knock but I barged in ran straight in the bathroom, someone was in the shower and I just lifted up the toilet and released my insides.

"Honey, is everything ok," Stef asked me she was in a bathrobe and she came and kneeled down beside me. I heard the shower water go off.

"Lena stay in the shower, Khashna's in here," Stef told Lena.

Stef rubbed my back while I continued to throw up, I really didn't feel right. I finished and flushed the toilet and just hung my head over the toilet for a second. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand I turned around and had my back against the wall. I saw Lena she was still in the bathtub but the curtain was covering her body.

"I'm so sorry I barged in here, the other bathroom was locked, and I knew if I went downstairs I was going to throw up all over the floor," I said clenching my stomach.

"It's ok sweetie," Stef said rubbing my back.

"No, its not I know you said knock first, like this is bad your in your robe and Lena is naked and can't even come out the shower," I said hiding my face in my knees.

"Honey, your fine, you had to get to a bathroom quick, but lets give Lena some privacy and we can go in the bedroom," Stef said helping me up off the floor.

We walked in the bedroom. I felt my stomach turn again.

"If you have to throw up again just run in the bathroom ok," Stef said rubbing my head. "But what is going on with you sweets, how long have you been feeling sick."

"Well for 2 days ago I was a little sick, but this morning just now and twice in the middle of the night," I told her while Lena walked out of the bathroom in her towel and sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Are you sure that is all," Stef asked me.

"Yeah, I'm positive, I feel a little better now can I just go get dressed now," I said getting getting up off the bed.

"You can use our bathroom if you want, since you aren't feeling well," Lena told her.

"Ok, let me just grab my clothes off of the floor."

I grabbed my clothes off the floor and went into Stef and Lena's bathroom. I hurried up and showered because my stomach still felt upset. I really didn't know what I was going to do today. But I dressed in a short flowing mini skirt and a crop top. Once I was all done I went back into Stef and Lena's room and they was both gone. I went back downstairs and I heard commotion in the kitchen. Stef and Lena was in there along with Jude and Brandon. I went and grabbed my phone off the charger in the living room and sat down in the kitchen with everybody else.

"You feel up to eat honey," Lena asked me. "I'm making bagels and eggs."

"That is fine, I have to eat something," I said shrugging my shoulders.

I just sat there with my face in the palm of my hands. Mariana and Jesus joined us in about 5 minutes later.

"Omg, that outfit is really cute," Mariana said observing my outfit.

"Thanks you can borrow it sometimes," I told her.

"And the answer is no Mariana, you are not to walk out the house with that outfit on," Lena told her.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well I tried," I told her.

She just rolled her eyes and sat down and pulled out her phone. Lena laid the eggs and bagels out on the table and everyone started digging in. I grabbed a bagel and a little bit of eggs. I ate a few bites of the bagel and my stomach did not agree with it, because before I knew it I threw up all over my outfit and the area of the table where I was sitting and a little bit of the floor. I never felt so embarrassed in my life before.

" Oh my goodness, sweetheart," Stef said getting up. Grabbing paper towels.

"That is so gross," Jesus said getting up from the table and standing by the stove.

"Jesus, thats rude," Lena said getting up rushing to get to me.

I'm sorry everybody, I know I probably ruined breakfast," I said while standing up.

"Come on, lets go get you all cleaned up," Lena said grabbing my hand and walking me upstairs. I sat on the toilet in her bathroom and I realized how grossed I probably looked and smelled.

"Would you mind if I take off my shirt," I asked her.

"It's fine sweetie, we have the same thing," Lena said grabbing a towel out from under the cabinet.

When I took off my shirt, I was watching Lena at the same time. Then I saw a box of tampons. It finally hit me why I was all of a sudden so sick.

AN: REVIEW AND COMMENT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)

I MIGHT NEED A LITTLE HELP WITH THE LEGAL SYSTEM


	6. Chapter 6

AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. AND IM GLAD YOUR LIKING MY STORY. SOMEBODY PM'ED AND TOLD ME THAT SINCE THIS STORY WAS ABOUT KHASHNA THAT IT SHOULD BE TOLD MORE IN HER POV. I AGREED SO THIS STORY WILL BE MOSTLY TOLD FROM KHASHNA'S POV FROM NOW ON. BUT WILL HAVE SNIPPETS OF EVERYONE'S POV.

ENJOY :))))))

LENA

I really didn't understand why Khashna was this sick. I almost felt bad about going to work and leaving her here and she was this sick.

I grabbed a towel and wet it so she could clean up her face.

"Um, you know what Lena I am feeling fine, I'm just going to go brush my teeth and change my shirt," I said grabbing the towel from her.

"Are you sure sweetie," I asked her a little confused.

"Yeah can I borrow a t-shirt or something, I don't want to go downstairs in my bra."

"Yeah sure," I said leaving out the bathroom and getting a t-shirt for Khashna.

I went back in the bathroom, and Khashna had her head in her hands.

"Are you sure you ok honey," I asked her going over to her rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, really thanks for the shirt. I will meet you back in the kitchen, Khashna said putting the shirt on.

I watched her walk out the bathroom. And I followed her back on out of the bathroom and went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Is she ok, Stef asked me.

"She kept saying she was fine," I told her while everyone was cleaning up the kitchen.

"I asked her when she came downstairs, she just nodded her head and went into the basement," Stef said grabbing the mop.

"Yeah, um can you guys walk to school, I will be there a little later," I told my kids.

"Good then that means we don't have to clean up this throw up, Jesus said grabbing his bookbag and walking out the door.

"Me and mom will clean this up, you guys just go and follow your brother," I told them.

They grabbed there bags and left, and while they was walking out the door, Khashna came up from downstairs wearing a new crop top.

"Do, you need a ride to your school," I asked her.

"Yeah I dropped out of school last year," she said laughing a little bit.

"Why did you drop out," Stef asked her.

"School was boring and I got tired of fighting girls all the time because they couldn't keep there mouths closed. And me and the principal was really going to fight. She always said something about my clothes."

"So you dropped out of school because you didn't like the kids, and the teachers," I asked her with a concerned tone to my voice.

"Yeah pretty much. Plus it was boring," she said.

"What about your education," I asked her.

"It can wait," she said grabbing some paper towels to help clean up.

"Well, after spring break we will re- visit this conversation, but what are you going to do today anyway," Stef asked mopping up the floor.

"I am going to go check up on my aunt, and get my motorcycle out of her garage. Then I guess go try to find me a bed and stuff."

"Me and Lena was going to do that when we got off of bed, and you have a motorcycle," Stef giving her a weird look.

"Yup, that motorcycle is my baby I find that more exciting to drive around then a car,and about the bed I appreciate it, but I have the money to go buy one," Khashna said drinking a glass of water.

"No let me and Stef worry about that bed, but I really want you to be careful on that motorcycle," I said to her.

"Yes please, I have seen enough motorcycle accidents in my day, and please be careful at your aunts house, and I want you to put me and Lena's number in your phone, so if that boyfriend of yours bothers you, you text or call anyone of us," Stef said to her and Khashna nodding in agreement.

"OK, but first I need to talk to you guys about something," Khashna said.

KHASHNA

I really didn't know how to tell Stef and Lena that I thought I was pregnant. All the signs were here, I just wanted them to know.

"Ok, but first I need to talk to you guys about something," and they looked at each other and then me.

"And you might want to sit down for this," I said to them while they sat across from me.

"Well as you both know, I have been extremely sick this morning, well because of that I have a strong feeling that I am pregnant," I said and Stef's eyes got real big.

"Umm, ok, how late are you," Lena asked me.

"What do you mean late," I asked her scrunching my eyebrows up a bit.

"Late, how late are you on your period," Lena asked me looking at me.

"I'm about 2 months off, and I have been having frequent on and off headaches, and my boobs are a little numb," I told them.

"Well it does sound like you are pregnant sweetie, have you took a pregnancy test," Stef asked me.

"Nope, but I'm going to go out and buy 3 of them to be safe, after I get my motorcycle so I won't have to walk, " I said and when I said that Stef's eyes got real big.

"Um, Khashna, I don't really want you on that motorcycle if your pregnant," she said.

"I agree, that can be really dangerous," Lena said.

"Oh come on, I'm really careful on my baby. I been driving her for a year, I promise you I will be really careful."

"I still don't think that is a good idea, but we really can't tell you what to do, please be careful on that motorcycle, but I have to go before I be late," Stef said getting up off the stool.

"You be careful too," Lena said looking at Stef and Stef looked at her and kissed her she winked at her.

"You, Miss Wild Child, be careful on that motorcycle, I don't want to have to hear that there was a motorcycle accident on the freeway," she said to me.

"I will, don't worry about me," I said to her.

She walked out the door, leaving me and Lena sitting there.

"So, I have to leave also, but i'm going write me and Stef's number down, and I want you to text us if you need us, and there is a spare key in the basket left by the door. Please be careful on that motorcycle," Lena said getting up from the table, grabbing her keys and purse.

"I will, and I will probably be out until you get back home, I'm going to handle some more errands."

"Alright, well call if you need me," Lena said walking out the door.

I just sat at the table. I almost felt like crying, how can I have a baby at 16 years old. I mean I didn't even know if I was pregnant, but I just knew. I got up grabbed my purse and phone and walked out the door. I was going to find out if I was going to be a teenage mom.

AN: HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE A VERY BUSY WEEKEND AHEAD OF ME. SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES THIS WEEKEND, BUT I WILL TRY ON MONDAY.

REVIEW AND COMMENT ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

KHASHNA

As I walked to my aunts house. I still couldn't help how queasy I felt. I really hope that I wasn't pregnant because if this is what pregnant felt like I didn't like it at all. When I got to my aunts house, I used my key and opened the door.

"Auntie," I called out.

"Upstairs love," my aunt said.

I walked upstairs and my aunt was sitting in her chair in her room. On the iPad I brought her.

"Are you still figuring out how to use that thing," I said walking up to her kissing her cheek.

"I think I am getting the hang of it, you see I told you I was a fast learner," my aunt smiling up at me.

"So how are you feeling," I said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm doing good, I slept pretty good last night, and the medicine is really helping," she said to me.

"That's good, has Miquel been by here at all," I asked her.

"No, he hasn't are you looking for him," she to me.

"No, I am actually trying to stay away from him, the couple I'm staying with, one of them is a cop," i said to her.

"Who are you staying with," she asked me closing up her iPad focusing on me now.

"Well when I was running away from Miquel yesterday. I sorta broke into this house, because they had left there door open. But they are a lesbian couple raising 5 kids. They are really nice and they are allowing me to stay with them."

"You are always being so reckless, you are lucky she didn't arrest your ass, but lesbians I never meet lesbians before in my life, what do they look like," my aunt said with interest in her voice.

"Haha, I mean they look like normal people. One is a blonde and one is a curly haired african american, just because they are lesbians doesn't mean they look any different aunty," I said to her laughing a little.

"I guess you are right, but as long as your safe from that maniac boyfriend of yours, I swear on my mothers grave I was going to beat his ass with that frying pan yesterday."

"Well I am safe, Stef is looking out for me, but I promise if anything happens I will let you know." I said to her.

"You better, I would die if something happened to you," she said grabbing my hands.

"I know, but I have to head out, I just came to check up on you and get my motorcycle, I have some errands to run before Stef and Lena get home."

"Oh, really Khash, I hate that damn motorcycle, you be careful on that thing."

"Yes, I will Stef already talked to me about that," I said.

"Well come see me sometimes sweetie, I know i have a nurse now, but nothing is better than having you here with me," she said.

I kissed her and walked out the room. I opted out on telling her about me being pregnant, because I know she would kill me. I grabbed my motorcycle out of the garage and my helmet and went on the road to the pharmacy.

When I got to the pharmacy, I didn't realize how nervous I was. If I was pregnant what was I going to do, was I going to keep it, or get rid of it. I brought 2 pregnancy tests and asked if I could use the bathroom in the back I had to find out right there. I brought a large SunnyD, so I could pee fast. I took both of the pregnancy test and waited. It seemed like this was the longest 3 minutes of my life.

The 3 minutes was up and both of the tests read positive I couldn't help but cry, I really was pregnant. I knew Stef and Lena told me that I could call them if I needed them, but I decided to call my best friend Brian. My best friend since I was in kindergarten. I wanted to see him, but he lived all the way on the other side of the town and he didn't drive. I really wasn't up to driving a hour and a half to see him.

When I got off the phone with him, I was relieved that he agreed to take the bus to come see me tomorrow. He also made a good point that I needed to see and talk to Miquel. I knew Stef would flip, but I knew i needed to talk to him. I called Miquel and asked him to meet me at the park near his house.

I sat on the bench and waited for him for about 10 minutes, that is when I saw him walk up to me, I couldn't really tell his mood. I just hope he wasn't in a bad mood.

When he came up to me, he hugged me and kissed me on my forehead, something he knew I loved.

"I can't stay long, because I have to get back to the house soon," I told him, with every limb in my body shaking.

"What is going on, are you ok," he asked me grabbing my hand.

"I'm fine, but I am pregnant," I said to him.

"What do you mean your pregnant," he said jumping back a little bit.

"I mean, when me and you had sex the many times that we did, you got me pregnant," I said.

"I know that, but how could, I mean, this is a lot to take in. So are you coming back home."

"No, Im not coming back home," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"So you are going to stay with that crazy blonde cop."

"Yes, that crazy blonde cop is very sweet, and so is her wife, and Im not coming back to you at all."

"Why, we love each other."

"Yes but love is not enough, you are abusive and I am not taking that anymore, and I know that Lena and Stef will protect me from you."

"I need you Khashna, I really do, the house is so empty without you, and I want to be there for my baby," he said touching my stomach.

"MIquel I love you so much, you know I do, we have a deep history together, but I can't take the abuse anymore. And neither can our baby, because I will be damned if I allow you to hurt my baby."

"That is our baby and I promise I wont hurt you anymore, I need you baby, I need you," he said moving closer to me kissing me. He kissed me deep and hard and I couldn't find myself to let go of those familiar lips. When his tongue entered my mouth I let him. I didn't let him go at all. I really didn't know what to do. Because I knew it wasn't fair to keep him from his baby.

AN: SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. AND STEF AND LENA WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK KHASHNA WILL DO.

PLESE REVIEW AND COMMENT. I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK !


	8. Chapter 8

AN: DIDN'T GET ALOT OF REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT ITS OK. LONG AS YOU GUYS ARE READING.

KHASHNA

When Miquel stopped kissing me, I just looked into those eyes, the eyes that I fell in love with the first time I looked at him. And those dimples when he smiled. But I knew behind his smile was hurt, abuse, and low self esteem. I knew I couldn't go home to him, I had to go to Stef and Lena to feel safe.

"I have to go," I said getting up off the bench.

"Wait, why are you leaving," he said to me standing back up.

"Because, like I said Im not going home to you, I need to protect myself, and my unborn child."

I rushed over to the parking lot and got on my motorcycle, and hurried on to the house. When I got there, I just sat down on the couch. I knew I had to eat something since I couldn't keep my food down this morning, but I was too tired to eat, so I just laid down and before long I was fast asleep

xxxxxxxxx

"Honey wake up," someone was saying in while shaking my body.

"I'm up," I said to Lena who was shaking me.

"How long have you been sleep," she said to me as I was sitting up on the couch.

"Umm, I don't know I bee home since like noon, so I guess for about 4 hours, I must have been tired."

"Have you eaten anything," Lena said to me.

"Umm no, I don't want to be sick again," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Well you should try to eat something, maybe a snack before dinner."

I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the bowl, and sat down in the kitchen while Lena was putting what look like chicken in the oven.

"Where is Stef at," I asked her.

"She went to go get your bed set, she will be back before dinner though," Lena said.

"Oh, well there is something I need to tell you guys," I said to Lena and she stopped what she was doing and sat next to me.

"Well, you can tell me and when Stef gets back you can tell her, or would you rather wait till she is here," Lena said.

I debated on rather to wait for her. I decided I could tell Lena I was pregnant and wait until Stef was home to discuss with her that I saw MIquel today.

"Well, I went to the pharmacy and I took two pregnancy tests and they were positive," I said to Lena. "I don't know rather to be happy or sad about this, I mean I think babies are a great gift from God, but I am only 16 years old, and I don't really want a baby by my boyfriend, because I know that this baby is going to be connected to him," I said on the brink of tears.

"Honey, it is going to be ok, just because this baby is your boyfriends doesn't mean you have to be around him. A baby is a beautiful thing and I understand that you are young and going to become a teenage mom, but me and Stef will be here for you through it all," she said grabbing my hands.

"I don't know if I want to keep it or not," I said to Lena.

"It is your decision honey, but I guarantee that Stef and I would be here to support whatever decision you decide."

I just sat there and cried and when Lena hugged me I just held on to her. I found my tears soaking up her shirt, I backed up from her and wiped my face. I wasn't a shy person but I hated showing my emotions around strangers. I knew in my heart Stef and Lena were nice people, but in all reality I only knew them for 2 days.

"Um, can I help with dinner, I know how to cook," I asked Lena.

"Oh, you can cook," she said smiling.

"Yup, well my boyfriend can't cook if it saved his life, and my aunt can't really move around, so I cook for her lot also. I'm not no Chef Ramsey but I can do a little something something."

"Alright, well you can help I guess, but all I need help with really is to make the salad."

"Ok, I can do that," I said while Lena said grabbing the vegetables that I would need to make the salad. I started to cut up the cucumbers and tomatoes, and I realized that the house was quiet.

"So where is everybody else," I asked Lena as she was stirring something in the pot on the stove.

"Everybody had stuff to do after school, but Stef is going to pick the boys so they can help her with your stuff," she said to me.

I just nodded and continued to make the salad. I knew it was only salad but I decided to add my own spin to it. When Mariana, Callie and Jude got in we all sat around the table waiting until Stef and the boys got home. Lena did't want to start dinner until they got home.

Fifteen minutes later Stef and boys came home with my bed stuff they carried it all to the basement and sat down at the table and Jesus immediately started to dig in, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you always eat like that," I asked him.

"Hell yeah, I'm a growing boy, I need to eat."

"But you, don't have to eat like it is the last supper," Mariana said to him.

"At least I don't have to..." "Don't start you two," Lena said cutting him off.

"Yes, we don't want Khashna to think that all of our dinner meals is you two arguing," Stef said.

"Well we will be lying if we said they didn't," Callie said.

I couldn't help but laugh at them, I know with all these kids a lot of arguing happened. I just listened to everybody make small talk, while I ate very slowly and very little. I knew I had to eat more than what was on my plate, but I really didn't want to get sick again."

"Shouldn't you be eating a little more," Lena asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"Well she probably doesn't want to ruin everybody's appetite again," Jesus said giving me a smirk.

"Jesus," Stef said giving him a glare.

"Well he already ruined everybody's appetite by his looks and the way he eats," I said which had everybody laughing.

"Oh, I see you are about to become the new Mariana around here," he said.

"Well if that means teasing you and trying to find new ways to get you to shut up, then yes," I said smiling at him.

"Hmm," he said going back to his food.

"But, I'm fine Lena, I really don't want to get sick again."

"Yeah, we don't want a repeat of this morning, but what is on your plate wouldn't even be enough for a infant," Jesus said.

"Well for your information I am pregnant so I am going to eat as I please."

"Wait, pregnant," Callie and Mariana said at the same time.

"Yes, I am pregnant," I said to them.

"Oh so you took the test this afternoon," Stef said to me.

"Yes, I took two they both came out positive," I said to Stef.

"Well when we are done with dinner, while the boys make your room up, we can discuss how we are going to work this out," Stef said to me with a wink.

I winked back at her and just sat there and watched everybody eat. When dinner was done, Callie, Mariana, and Jude stayed to help clean up. I wanted to help but Stef guided me upstairs with Lena.

When we got to there room, she closed the door. I sat on the edge of her bed.

"So while you and Lena where cooking dinner, she texted me and told me that you was upset about the baby," Stef said to me.

"I wouldn't say upset just a little scared and confused."

"Why are you scared and confused," Stef asked sitting next to me.

"I mean, like I told Lena when she got in, I am going to be a teen mom, and I really don't want a baby by Miquel."

"I'm not going to sit here and judge you, but I am going to say the same thing I would tell my own kids. When you are having sex you really need to use protection. Then you would not have to worry about things like this," Stef said to me rubbing my knee.

"I mean we do use condoms, but they break, and I am not getting on birth control, because I am not gaining weight."

"I understand that, I said the same thing to my mom when she asked me if I wanted to get on birth control," Stef said.

"I am careful, trust me, but need I mind you, we are too late for the sex talk."

"I am aware of that, but maybe next time, you will be more careful, but what are you going to do about the baby, do you want to keep it," she asked me.

"I don't know if I want to keep it or not, I have to think about it."

"Well, how about we set up a doctors appointment, so we can get you everything that you need, just in case you decide to keep it," Stef said.

"That sounds like a plan, but there is something else that I need to tell you," I looked at Stef.

"What is it," she said to me.

"I saw Miquel today," I said looking at Stef whose eyes got real big.

"It was just so I could tell him that I was pregnant."

"Did anything else happen," Lena asked with worry in her voice.

"Well, he kept saying he wanted me to come home, and we sort of made out a little bit, but I got a little scared and remembered why I left him and stopped him, and I walked away from him."

"Honey, I really don't want you to see him, he is not a good person, please I am begging you and more begging now, since you are pregnant to stay away from him," she said looking me in the eyes.

"I will, I promise I really don't even want to see him."

"That is good, to hear, but tomorrow Lena is going to schedule you a doctors appointment for as soon as possible," she said to me.

"Thank you," I said hugging Stef. I hugged her tight and she hugged me back.

AN: SO ENOUGH OF THE BORING STUFF FOR THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS GOING TO GET INTERESTING STARTING NEXT CHAPTER. I PROMISE.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: FOR ANYBODY READING THIS STORY. I PROMISE I AM GOING TO FINISH IT. I JUST WANTED TO FOCUS ON MY OTHER STORIES FIRST. I WILL BE GETTING BACK TO THIS STORY HOPEFULLY NEXT WEEK.


End file.
